The Ashen Professor
by Death276
Summary: Byleth knew nothing more than his life as a mercenary, surviving due to his battle prowess and experience. Yet when he meets three students from the Officers Academy, his life takes a drastic turn. A loose adaptation of Three Houses.
1. The meeting that set fate in motion

"Pay attention to your surroundings. A single missed detail can turn a victory into a massacre."

If Byleth had to choose a single piece of advice his father had taught him over his years as a mercenary, this would easily have been the most important. He had seen these prophetic words come true time and time again. Byleth had seen groups of bandits to entire villages obliterated from negligence of the minutest details. Even their own mercenary group had run into rough patches due to ignoring Jeralt's statement.

Thus, Byleth had been trained ever since he was a child to watch his surroundings and take in any information he could from them. Even now as Jeralt and he scouted their next target, he was studying the location, trying to glean details. The pair were situated in a small alcove of trees and brush about a mile from their target. Byleth quickly squatted down searching for tracks or any footprints. If their targets frequented this alcove they would need to move before they were caught. The enemy in question was a small group of thieves that infiltrated a nearby town and had taken off with a load of food and supplies. Jeralt had tracked them to a small plateau several miles from the now starving village.

Satisfied that the area was devoid of footprints, Byleth quickly turned to the foliage around them. While the majority were still green, the edges of some of the plants had begun to wither and wilt. Most likely the area had experienced a lack of water. He quickly used a gloved finger to dig at the soil below. The dirt crumbled to his touch and digging deeper produced similar results. No rain for at least two weeks then…Jeralt's horse would have no trouble with slippery or muddy terrain. However, the humidity in the air was high, and the smell of rain was thick in the air. If they were going to make a move, they would need to do so without delay. Jeralt settled back from his position and held a small telescope out to Byleth.

"Start at the western end of the camp and sweep east." Byleth immediately complied, placing the spyglass to his right eye and closing his left.

"I see two guards: one with a sword, the other a spear," He muttered keeping his voice down. "No secondary weapons on their belts."

"Probably inexperienced." Jeralt commented. "The villagers reported that the group's attack was uncoordinated and imprecise. They broke into three storehouses before finding the one containing food. This group might have formed recently or have taken on a large number of new recruits." Byleth nodded before continuing his observation.

"They have a few defensive structures, shoddily made." It wasn't an understatement, if the ground was as hard as he had observed, those posts couldn't have been buried far in. Furthermore, it looked as if the contraptions would fall apart with a single sword swing. "Temporary base?"

"Most likely." Jeralt agreed. "They probably escaped and made their way here before realizing they were trying to carry too much to travel efficiently. From the way they are acting they are most likely trying to use up the excess before moving on." Byleth nodded in agreement, watching as several bandits hooted and hollered drunkenly. They were certainly celebrating their apparent victory. Finally, his vision reached the far side of the camp. There the plateau ended in a vertical drop, but that wasn't what attracted Byleth's attention.

"A weapon's cache?" Byleth's question wasn't directed at Jeralt. It was more one of confusion.

"Correct," Jeralt nodded. "They seem to have stored all their excess weaponry on the far side of their encampment. While a few of the men still have their weapons on them, many have decided to store them for the duration of their celebration. Their numbers peak at around mid-twenty to thirty." He gave Byleth a wide grin. "Think you can take them all on by yourself?"

"Hn," Byleth's only response was a grunt as he continued to gaze at the enemy camp. His father gave a sigh.

"That was a joke, would it kill you to laugh a little?" Byleth only grunted again, eyes not leaving the target. "So, what do you recommend as a plan of attack?" This was normal enough. As part of his training, Byleth was always asked to give his suggestion, and Jeralt would make comments on any areas that needed improvement and so on.

"The west entrance to the camp has posted guards and barricades. A frontal charge would have little effect as they would see us before we could even begin to attack." Jeralt nodded urging him to continue. "To the north is a wide field giving us little to no cover whatsoever. Archers could pick us off one by one. East of the camp is a vertical wall of rock that is impassible. Finally, to the south is a hill with a slight incline but has by trees and other foliage blocking the way. We could use them hide our approach, as well as possible shield if we are detected."

"Couldn't have said it any better myself." Jeralt gave a rough chuckle. "We have an hour till nightfall. We should wait a couple hours and then we can spearhead the camp from the south. If all goes well, we can take them by surprise and…" Jeralt trailed off and Byleth lowered the spy glass questioningly.

"Is everything all right?" All Byleth got in response was an outstretched hand beckoning for the telescope. Upon handing it over Jeralt immediately looked back at the plateau.

"Shit… I guess our plans just changed." Byleth immediately looked back to the camp at his father's exclamation. It was far but he could just make out that a group of people were coming up the hillside. It was hard to make out but, he could make out three colored specks, ascending the hill along with another group of bandits. One red, one blue, one yellow.

"Are those…?" Even before saying it, Byleth had come to the correct conclusion. Hostages, plain and simple. People the bandits were sure to use as human shields if things went south. Jeralt was right, the situation just got a lot more complicated.

"I recognize those uniforms." Jeralt gave a sigh before lowering the spyglass, "It looks like they've been led to the east end of the camp. We need to get them out of there as soon as we can. Without casualties." Byleth internally cursed, closing his eyes as his mind began working overtime. Three hostages being held with their backs to a hundred-foot drop. If they wanted to get the three out alive, they would need a better strategy and fast.

"Do you think our captives will be any good in a fight?" Byleth asked, as he sorted potential plans in his head. It was more of a place holder than anything, as he didn't really expect a favorable answer. To his surprise Jeralt laughed.

"Quite honestly, I think they might be better than some of our mercenaries." Jeralt stated, "They seem to be from the Officers Academy, which is basically a military academy. They'd certainly know their way around weaponry." That…was a pleasant surprise, if Byleth was honest. With that new piece of information an idea slowly began to form. If he didn't need to defend them then…

"I think I have a plan," Byleth said opening his eyes. Jeralt eyed his son warily.

"That was… rather fast." Jeralt said slowly. "You did think this plan through, right? None of the prisoners are going to be injured?" Byleth shrugged.

"Absolutely, but I am going to need you and the other mercenaries to cause a distraction at the bottom of the plateau." Jeralt quickly began to massage his temples to combat the oncoming headache. It seemed it was going to be one of those missions.

-Ω-

"Well this is rather unfortunate." The cocky attitude along with the smirk that Claude gave did little to increase Edelgard's mood. This apparently simple venture away from the monastery, had turned into a disaster upon being separated from their group. To begin with, being separated from the group had been a solid indication of how their situation would play out. It had taken a sharp turn for the worse when they had encountered the bandits. Then Claude had tried to bail on Dimitri and her, fleeing into the woods. In desperation, they had chased after him, only to be cornered between their pursuers and a lake. The trio were then subsequently captured and dragged to this plateau. Which eventually lead to their current predicament. Hands and legs tied in some goddess forsaken bandit camp in the middle of nowhere.

"If you didn't run away like a coward, we could have held the line." Dimitri argued struggling against his bonds. Despite his valent efforts, he only earned rope burn on his cuffs where the line greedily chafed his exposed skin. Edelgard had paused the fruitless activity in favor of examining her surroundings. But aside from realizing that her two ways out were either through a camp of bandits or down a hundred-foot drop, she had yet to discover anything crucial.

"Shut up both of you!" Edelgard hissed. "If you have time to argue, then put that effort into something useful." To validate her claim, she once again struggled at her bonds. The effort was as futile as before, the knots only becoming tighter as she struggled. She could feel the desperation mounting deep in her chest. Their outlook were rather bleak, and no amount of hope was going to save them.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Claude gave a small chuckle. "I mean considering the circumstances, you're the last one they are going to throw off. Several of the bandits looked quite pleased with your arrival." Edelgard shot him a glare and Claude quickly shut his trap.

"How disgusting," Dimitri spat, sending Claude a frown of his own. "This is not the time for your disgusting jokes." As ill-mannered as the joke is, Claude's statement rang true. Edelgard could feel her stomach churn at the likely possibility of a drunken bandit coming to get her for… nightly activities. She had gotten one or more lecherous glances when they entered the camp. Not for the first time did she wish that she had worn less appealing attire. She was shaken from her thoughts as the sound of heavy, uneven footfalls approached the three.

"Hey, new gurl." The slurred words are quickly followed by the appearance of an inebriated man, his cheeks rosy from a night of drinking. He struggled to make his way to the trio, and as he grew closer Edelgard could smell the alcohol coming off him in waves. "Imma gonna be taking yer fur' a ride tonight." The man chuckled clearly finding the situation far more humorous than Edelgard. Without waiting Edelgard began to once more desperately struggle against her bonds. The bandit's laughter only increased seeing her depression. "Lookie her', I gets to hav' me a feisty one tonight."

"Get away from me!" Edelgard tried to move back but with a vertical drop behind her, she had nowhere to run.

"Nowher' to run luv," the man leaned in close and Edelgard almost vomited from the stench invading her nostrils. "Don't yer wor'y, it'll feel gud soon enuff." Anything else the man was going to say was lost as an armored hand, of all things, emerged from beyond the cliff's edge. The group froze as a second hand joined the first, then with a grunt a man emerged from the cliffside. Edelgard could only stare wide eyed as the green haired man hoisted himself up. As he straightened himself, his azure blue eyes quickly darted around taking in his surroundings. For a second his piercing gaze locked onto her and she shivered from the intensity.

"Wha-" the bandit was having a difficult time keeping up with the series of events, especially with his alcohol-encumbered brain. "Who a'e y-"

The stranger didn't waste a moment, and quickly drove a dagger into the criminal's throat. With a single bloody gurgle, the man folded. Withdrawing the dagger in one fluid motion, the stranger quickly disposed of the body, tossing it from the cliffside. He eyes then landed on the trio once more.

"Hands and feet." Edelgard blinked at the man in confusion until she realized he meant to cut them free of their bonds. She quickly twisted giving the stranger access to her hands bound behind her back. As he worked on the ropes, he informed them of the situation. "My father's mercenary group is going to gather at the base of this camp shortly. You are all in a good enough condition to fight, correct?"

"I suppose we could fight," Claude said with a small smirk, "but we are going to need some weapons."

"Understood," The man nodded, motioning the students to follow him. "The bandits have a storage tent nearby. It should have all the weapons you could need." The group quickly departed keeping low and sticking to the shadows. The sun had set, but the firelight still illuminated a large area of the camp.

"May I ask your name?" Dimitri was the first to speak as they snuck through the tents. The man gave a single look back before answering.

"Byleth." The trio waited for more, but the man remained silent. Seeing how focused he was on the operation it made sense. Or maybe he didn't talk much.

"Well," Dimitri tried again, "allow me to thank you for-" Byleth quickly held up a hand effectively silencing Dimitri and causing the students to stop moving. After confirming they had frozen, Byleth spoke.

"Wait ten seconds, then follow." He then crouched low and dashed out of sight. A few seconds later a wet slicing was heard along with dulled thump. Once the allotted time had passed Edelgard crept forward the others following. Byleth was disposing of another body as they arrived, and he nodded to a nearby tent. "Get your weapon of preference and then we can go over a strategy. Quickly, we are short on time." The three dove into the tent and came out half a minute later equip with an axe, a lance and a bow. The equipment wasn't well-maintained, but it was better than nothing.

"How many do they number," Edelgard asked trying to peek around a tent at the gathering of bandits.

"About thirty to forty, if we include of the group that brought you here." Byleth responded tightening his gloves. "Most are weaponless, which is why they will come rushing here when our allies begin the attack." The trio nodded. They would be guarding the weapons depot, thus any bandit that did make their way there would most likely be unarmed and easy to kill.

"So, we splitting up?" Claude asked quickly notching an arrow, "each of us taking a direction to defend?" The mercenary shook his head.

"No, stay here. I will be attacking the main force and-"

"Absolutely not." Dimitri broke in. "I will not allow you to fight a group of forty men alone."

"I agree," Edelgard voiced stepping forward. "Even if you told us to stay back, I would still follow." Their declaration was met with an expressionless face. It was almost unnerving how unreadable he was. Finally, after a few seconds, Byleth sighed.

"Then I have a new plan. Listen closely."

-Ω-

Kostas laughed as he finished another mug of ale. While their raid hadn't been flawless, they had gotten more than enough supplies to last them for a while. Food and drink had been their main targets, but they also taken many of the villager's products. Clothing, blankets, and small sculptures had all been thrown in a bag to sell at the black market. Not to mention the handfuls of gold they had stolen. The real cherry on top had been the three prisoners that hand managed to capture. He didn't know their origins, and he didn't particularly care, but they were certainly dressed well enough to be worth something at market.

"Kostas!" one of the bandits guarding the front had coming running into main camp. "We have movement at the base of the camp.

"Are they hostiles?" He asked wiping the excess drink from his lips.

'We don't know sir. That's why I came to get you." Kostas could only groan. Being the leader of the bandit camp certainly had its perks, but he could do without babysitting the morons. Grumbling he got up, slowly making his way to the front. Hopefully it was just some wild animal and he could go back to celebrating. Upon reaching the crest of the hill he squinted into the darkness trying to perceive what had spooked the guard. His eyes immediately locked onto the shifting shadows; the guard quickly pointing them out. It looked harmless enough, seeing as whatever it was looked to be staying at the bottom of the hill. Most likely deer or some sort of animal.

"Give me your bow. Maybe we can scare them off." Kostas said grasping for the guard's weapon. In moments, the arrow was released and flew off into the dark. Kostas wasn't really concerned with accuracy at this point seeing as any wild animal would flee at the noise the arrow would make. However, his stomach sank at what happened. The sound of a horn echoed throughout the hillsides and the shadows began to charge the hill. He stared wide eyed for a second until it finally clicked. Those shadows were people and they were under attack. He drew in a breath ready, to shout a warning.

"ATTACK!" before Kostas could bellow, another scream pierced the air. One from within the camp. Immediately Kostas turned, running back into the site, where the screams and shouts had begun to escalate. His jaws dropped at the chaos that had ensued. Several men lay scattered, bloodied and broken, while others tried to fight the intruders to the camp. His eyes fell on the trio they had captured just an few hours earlier. The boy dressed in yellow was firing arrows with deadly precision, hardly taking any time to notch the next arrow before letting it fly. The boy in blue wielded a lance like a monster, using both the tip and the handle to deal damage to his disorganized crew. Then there was the girl in red, who despite her lithe frame wielded an axe, crushing and killing his men like they were rag dolls.

However, there was one more and he was easily the most dangerous of all. His sword moved like water, tearing through the bandits like a hot knife through butter. He never stood still, always taking out the enemies with precision and focus. It was unnerving that even through all the blood and screams his expression never changed.

Three bandits charged him simultaneously, and he had met their charge without hesitation. He ducked low under the first swipe of a sword and delivered a strong strike to the gut sending the man stumbling back. Another stepped forward, trying to strike at the man's head, but the green haired man twisted avoiding the strike by inches. A knife was pulled from his belt and found its way into the attacker's throat. The last bandit lunged, his spear striking at the chest, but was thwarted when the intruder deftly deflected the spear with his sword and then followed up with a slash to the chest. The man finally returned to the first bandit who had yet to recover from the blow and finished him off with a single swipe.

It was too much to take in. All Kostas knew was that man was killing his soldiers like flies and he needed to be stopped. Without another thought, he charged, and his blade was met by the young man's. They stood there for a second, blades locked in a contest of strength, his snarl opposed by the man's indifference. With a shout, Kostas pushed forward trying to unbalance the man. However, the move had been expected, and the stranger leapt away before Kostas' attack could be effective. Still Kostas refused to let up, chasing the man and assaulting him with a flurry of swings and slashes. The man stood his ground parrying and dodging the attacks. It was then that Kostas made a mistake, overextending into one of his attacks. The man countered immediately, sidestepping the blow and lunging with his sword at Kostas' head. He tilted his head as far as it could go but the blade still sliced his cheek.

"You bastard!" Kostas growled grasping his wound. "You'll pay for that." His opponent remained stone-faced watching him with sharp eyes, his sword at the ready. This was bad, by now the attack group from the front of the camp would be there in moments and half if not more of his group was dead. He needed a way out. Both east and west were out seeing as one had an army and the other was a cliff. North would give him no cover so the forest to the south was his best bet. Now all he needed was a distraction.

Said distraction was another foolish bandit trying to take his opponent on from behind. The man immediately reacted dodging the strike before cutting him down, but that was all the time Kostas needed. He fled south to the waiting bosom of the trees. Yet even as he approached another obstacle stepped in his way. The girl in red blocked his path, wielding her axe menacingly. He didn't have time for this. Kostas met her head on, and they quickly exchanged blows. She was skilled, he would give her that, but his weapon was superior. Seconds into their small fight, his luck came through. Her axe's handle snapped from overuse, leaving her defenseless. With a grin, Kostas stepped forward to deliver the final blow when the young man from before appeared shielding the girl from the attack. It made no difference to him, and he brought his axe down with glee.

-Ω-

"Are you an idiot or just plain stupid?" The voice was familiar, and it took Byleth a moment to match the name to it. He opened his eyes and there sat Sothis, the girl within his dreams. Once more he was within a completely dark world. As always Sothis was seated on her throne. However now she was looking at him with eyes of contempt and disgust.

"I asked you a question," Sothis spoke again, her expression growing cross. "Why the hell did you think that jumping in front of the girl would be the best choice of action?!"

"My father said that we had to protect the-" Byleth started before Sothis snapped.

"There were hundreds of ways you could have protected the girl if you have been using the brain in your head!" She yelled. "But instead you used the brain between your legs and decided to play the part of the heroic sacrifice! When will you learn! When you die, I die and that is unacceptable!" With her tirade at an end, she stopped taking deep breaths to calm herself. Byleth took the chance to speak.

"So, what do we do now? Am I dead or is this just some last conversation before the inevitable?"

"I have stopped the hands of time," Sothis explained. "But yes, as soon as I allow time to flow again, you will die. Which is not really a great option." Byleth quickly thought about the situation he was in. His was facing the bandit which was a good start however his sword was too low to bring up in time. No matter how he tried to dodge the blow, it would be fatal or heavily crippling at the least. The harder he racked his brain the more impossible it seemed, much to his frustration.

"If only I had more time…" he lamented. "then I could defend us from the attack."

"More time…" Sothis echoed taking a thoughtful stance. "Perhaps it could be possible?"

"What could be possible?"

"Giving you more time," Sothis answered. "I could turn back the hands of time. Not by a large amount, but certainly a couple of seconds. Would that be enough for you to avoid our fates?" Byleth quickly nodded.

"Yes, that would be more than enough."

"Very well, then," Sothis said with a smile. "I will turn back time. Please be more careful this time all right?" With that Byleth felt the world pulse and watched in slow motion as time seemed to rewind itself. Then it was over, and he was sprinting at the bandit full tilt. Instead of trying to stop the attack however he rammed the bandit at full force sending the man flying back.

"You all right?" Byleth asked keeping his eyes on the recovering bandit. It wouldn't do to lose focus again. He had no idea if Sothis could pull off the same miracle twice.

"Ye-Yes, thanks you," the girl responded, clearly still shaken from the encounter. The bandit had finally gotten to his feet, but instead of attacking he fled into the trees. The girl moved to follow, but Byleth caught her by the shoulder. At her questioning gaze, he simply shook his head.

"Pick your battles." It seems Jeralt words of wisdom never ran dry and after a moment the girl nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Byleth!" Jeralt came ridding up on his horse, examining the camp for any remaining threats. "Are the students ok?" As if on cue, the other two prisoners ran up smiles wide.

"That was amazing!" the boy in yellow laughed. "I can't believe we won with those odds."

"I would have to agree." The boy in blue spoke up. "And we owe it all to Byleth. Without his tactical planning, I doubt we would have done as well as we did."

"Indeed," the girl in red nodded. "Not to mention he was the one to free us from our binds." She paused here, expression growing thoughtful. "But where did you come from? There was a vertical drop behind us and you couldn't have climbed that in armor…" She trailed off, looking at Byleth for a response.

"It was the best option." He replied with a shrug. "I needed to free you all as soon as I could, and they would never expect an attack from the East. It was killing two birds with one stone." The trio stared at him in shock. Byleth gave them all a blank stare. He hadn't said it was easy. The climb had been brutal with all that weight, and he had to be nearly silent to not blow his cover. But perhaps he would keep that part to himself.

"All right, I think we have all been through enough today." Jeralt quickly stepped into the conversation diverting the attention away from Byleth. "why don't we all head back to the village and-"

"Stand down evil doers! The knights of Serios have arrived!" A man in glaring white armor stormed up the hill, a small group of knights following behind him. Byleth sighed, it looked like their night was far from over.

-Ω-

Please consider giving a favorite follow or review, though I can't really force you. If you have any questions or comments feel free to leave a review or send me a private message. I will answer them as soon as I can.

In regards to my other stories, New Beginnings and Embark, I unfortunately can't give any promises on updates. My time is rather limited due to work and that is simply the reality of the situation.


	2. Welcome to the Officer's Academy

Sunlight broke through the canopy of trees as the sun slowly climbed its way to its zenith in the sky. The air was crisp, and the forest hummed with life, birds and insects joining together in a cacophony of tweets and buzzes. The path cutting through the woods was well maintained, the dirt trail devoid of any potholes or crevices. It was here that Claude found himself, as he slowly made his way back to the monastery. Of course, he wasn't returning alone. His company was far more than when he had originally set out. For walking with the students were the entirety of Jeralt's mercenary band, the legendary warrior included.

"I can't believe we were able to cross paths again! Truly is was the goddesses' divine will that you would once again be brought to the church of Seiros! We can finally fight together again, captain and squire, just like old times!" The speaker's bright attitude was only outmatched by the shine of his armor.

"Alois," Jeralt sighed. "For the last time, I am not a captain. Even if I were to be reinstated, I don't think you would be working under me."

Claude had heard stories of the Captain Jeralt, almost everyone at the Officer's Academy had. Upon meeting the man however, Claude had finally realized why he garnered so much respect. Jeralt for all his fame and expertise was a modest man. Alois had regaled the group with stories of Jeralt exploits throughout the trip. However, no matter how difficult the mission or how brilliant his plans were, Jeralt always played down his role.

"I could have done better" and "there is always room for improvement" were his common excuses when asked about his numerous feats. Quite frankly, Claude hadn't seen the man brag once, even when speaking about his more impressive exploits. It was a humbling experience, knowing that a man once known as the captain of the Knights of Seiros, the legendary Blade Breaker, considered himself only human. Under most circumstances, Claude would have loved to chat with the knight of legend, learning what he could from such a great man. However, there was a more interesting individual among the group.

Byleth, the mercenary that had released them from their binds and lead them into battle. Being in the back lines and providing support certainly had its advantages. Chiefly among them was being able to watch the man single handedly dismantle the majority of the bandit group with ease. He had of course been wary when the man had said he would lead the charge. Claude had chalked it up then to bravado or perhaps a misguided passion for battle. However, he was soon proven wrong as Byleth took to the field. The mercenary had devastated each of his opponents within seconds, without hesitation. Claude swore the man hadn't even broken stride. It was then and there that Claude realized that he wanted, no _needed_ Byleth's strength for the Alliance.

To his dismay, his fellow companions had quickly come to the same conclusion.

"How do you feel about pledging your loyalty to the Kingdom of Faerghus?" Dimitri asked from beside Byleth. "As the prince, I can guarantee you'll have everything you could want. In fact-" His sentence was cut short as another voice joined.

"That's enough, Dimitri," The princess declared from Byleth's other side. "Do you mean to take him away from his group of mercenaries and his own father?" At Dimitri's stuttering denials, Edelgard continued. "The Empire would be more than happy to hire your entire band of mercenaries and offer room and board when you are not on any assignments."

Claude could only laugh to himself at how obvious their attempts were. He supposed that it was to be expected from royalty. Their vision was so narrow, trying to get their hands on Byleth with promises of food and shelter, or fulfilling his desires. A man was more than base needs and wants. They held dreams and aspirations that shaped and formed who they were. Without knowing that, their efforts to recruit him would be pointless. As if to confirm his thoughts, Byleth had not so much as batted an eye at either of their offers.

"Come on you two, stop pestering the man." Claude said catching the three's attention. "You've barely known him for a day and you're already trying to jump down his throat." Edelgard and Dimitri started, having the decency to look a little ashamed about their behavior. Claude smile widened. "Though I wouldn't mind inviting you to the Alliance." He sent Byleth a wink with a lazy smile. Claude had expected a small smirk or even nod of thanks, but Byleth did neither. His eyes locked onto Claude's and after examining him for a few seconds, Byleth finally sighed.

"I appreciate your offers, but my father is the one you should speak with for all contracts regarding our mercenary group." Both Dimitri and Edelgard gave a sigh of their own before changing topics but Claude's eyes narrowed. The rejection Byleth had given was carefully neutral. He hadn't shown any favoritism whatsoever, which is what confused Claude. Usual he could pick out those types of things with ease, but Byleth was turning out to be a puzzle he couldn't solve. He allowed another smile to grace his features. This was certainly turning out to be more entertaining than he first thought. Perhaps he would watch the man for a little while longer.

-Ω-

The Hall of the Archbishop was a sight to behold. Expensive chandeliers hung from chains filling the space with light. Even higher than the chandeliers, ornate stained-glass windows filtered in the sunlight from outside mixing their colorful bounty with the tiles below creating a serene spectacle. Thick pillars lined the sides leading up to a lavish throne meant for the Archbishop. The effect was rather ruined however by the argument happening before him.

"Please Lady Rhea, I beg you to reconsider." A green haired individual was pleading, the stress clear on his face. The man shot a look back easily meeting Byleth's eyes, deep green boring into his own azure. His smooth facial features were marred with a sharp frown. Clearly, the man didn't want him to become a teacher, not that Byleth could argue the point. The man turned back to the resplendent woman before him. "The decision seems exceedingly rash. Pray, take a few minutes to reconsider."

"Enough Seteth, my decision will be final." The melodious voice of Rhea responded, echoing throughout the chamber. It was amazing that such a calm voice could hold so much conviction. Once it was clear Seteth wouldn't continue, she spoke again. "I understand your concern, truly I do. Yet, I feel as though the goddess herself is influencing my actions." Rhea looked to Byleth a gentle smile on her lips. "He is not only the son of a long-lost lamb, but the shepherd who brought three of our flock home. Surely, this must be a message from the divine herself." Her point made, Seteth could only deflate, grudgingly accepting his leader's choice.

"Very well, I will leave this in your capable hands my lady." With a final bow, the man turned and left, not without send Byleth one last look. Byleth watched him leave, keeping his face carefully blank. He understood Seteth's points, and quite frankly he agreed with the man. When he had heard of the decision to make him a teacher, Byleth had several questions himself. Having been a mercenary all his life, he had more than a few doubts about stepping into the roles as a teacher.

"I am sorry you had to witness such an ungraceful spectacle," the musical voice of archbishop brought Byleth's attention back to the present. "He is the cautious type and worries far too much. Pray, forgive him his brashness. I believe he will come to understand your abilities in time." A small smile graced the woman's lips and her seafoam hair came down in tress, framing her face. A decorative head piece sat upon her head, along with a flower sticking out from between her light green locks. Honestly, the entire ensemble looked ridiculous, and yet somehow it only enhanced Lady Rhea's beauty. Byleth forced himself to concentrate. There were far more pressing matters.

"Perhaps if I am causing dissonance among the staff it would be best for me to refuse the position?" Byleth asked plainly. "I could always join the knights of Serios like my father." It had been his original plan after all. Unsurprisingly, Rhea only shook her head.

"I have faith in Jeralt, and his skills in raising you." She replied clasping her hands in a show of prayer. "and I have faith in my skills to perceive a person. But most of all, I have faith in you, my dear Byleth. Please trust in your heart to make the decision." The quote faith is blind, quickly came to his mind, but he quickly tossed it away. Byleth was certain that such a phrase would only anger the Archbishop.

"Be careful," Jeralt had pulled him to the side earlier. "I don't know her intentions for making you a professor, but you must keep your head low. There were reasons I left the Knights and the church." Jeralt had quickly looked around for any listening ears before continuing. "Lady Rhea is an incredibly powerful person within Fódlan, and it would not be wise to anger her. Do as I have taught you and observe everything you can. From there take the best course of action." The conversation in mind, Byleth responded.

"Very well, I thank you for the opportunity you have blessed me with." He bowed low. "I hope I do not disappoint." He rose from his position and saw an overjoyed smile on the archbishop.

"I have no doubts that you will succeed." Rhea responded before a frown overtook her features. "I apologize but I must depart. Please meet with the other professors and discuss with them your responsibilities moving forward." With that she gave a small nod and departed leaving Byleth alone to stew in his thoughts.

-Ω-

"I certainly wasn't expecting someone so… young," the comment came from the female teacher observing him with brown eyes and a small frown on her face. It was clear that 'young' was not the first adjective that had come to mind. Byleth internally sighed. He had briefly hoped that his fellow professors were more open minded, but that had turned out to be a pipe dream. The other teacher, an older man with greying hair, tilted his head up and down as if examining a specimen. There was an awkward pause as neither party seemed eager to continue the conversation.

"My name is Byleth, I hope to work well with both of you," the introduction was followed by a half bow of sorts. Jeralt had once told him that his social skills, while not horrible, certainly left something to be desired. As a mercenary, Byleth had never seen the need to work on them seeing as his father took the lead on all negotiations. However, this was a different situation altogether. It would be wise to at least make an attempt at creating cordial relationships with his co-workers. Thankfully his greeting seemed to shake the other members from their stupor.

"Yes of course, I am Hanneman," grey eyes met azure with a slight nod. "I may be a professor at this academy, but I consider myself a crest scholar first and foremost."

"And, I am Manuela." The woman gave a small bow of her own. "I am a professor, a physician, a songstress and available." The end came out as purr which seemed to disgruntle the man beside her.

"Really Manuela?" The gentleman scolded adjusting his glasses. "Not three minutes in and you're already allowing your baser instincts to guide you?"

"It was a joke Hanneman, goddess forbid I attempt to lighten the mood with how dour you are."

"Excuse me! I'll have you know-!" Byleth was then treated to the sight of his fellow professors dropping into an excessive argument. He could slowly feel the dread sinking into his stomach. Byleth supposed Lady Rhea had made a fair point. Compared to these two, he might make a half decent teacher. The argument was quieted as Byleth audibly cleared his throat snapping the professors out of their dispute.

"Excuse us, that was rather unsightly," Hanneman apologized coughing slightly into his fist. "I believe we still need to discuss which house we wish to guide for the year. I assume you have been briefed on the situation, correct?" Byleth nodded. Jeralt had taken the time to fill him in on the tradition of the Officer's academy. He, along with other professors, would need to decide on which one of the three houses to lead for the year. The three choices were the Black Eagles for the Adrestian Empire, the Blue Lions for the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and the Golden Deer for the Leicester Alliance.

"Usually we would have several discussions on who is suited for teaching which house," Manuela added. "We had such discussion with your predecessor and chose the appropriate houses for each of us. We would love to open up the topic again, however with the school year beginning tomorrow, we are rather short on time." Byleth could only nod. He supposed it couldn't be helped. They had probably already written up lesson plans and made preparations for their respective classes. He would have to make do.

"What class am I in charge of then?" He asked mentally running though the three houses leader he had met earlier.

First was the blonde-haired prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, Dimitri. He had a solid build, easily discernable underneath his armor and was quite deadly with a spear if memory served. His pale blue eyes shone with sincerity and he very polite in the conversations on the way to the monastery. He was honestly quite easy to read, but only on the surface. There was something deeper, something dark which he hesitated to uncover.

Then there was the grandson to Duke Riegan, current head of the Alliance, Claude. Green eyes, with a mess of brown hair along with a face that would melt a lady's insides. He was easy going and relaxed and seemed to plaster a smile on his face for the world to see. But Byleth's sharp eyes were not fooled by the façade. His eyes never showed such a pleasant emotion and, the ferocity in them as he mowed down his targets was truly a sight to behold. His mind also seemed to be continuously active. However, whatever the boy was planning was lost even to Byleth.

Lastly was the lilac-eyed princess of the Empire, Edelgard. With shimmering white locks reaching the small of her back and a petite figure to match, Byleth could honestly say she was beautiful. Her manners were also clearly refined, unlike many a noble he had the displeasure of working with. Her battle technique with an axe was surprising, especially considering her small build, but she held a passion and drive that was beyond him. Yet when she gazed at him, Byleth felt that she did not see him as an equal, but merely as a pawn on the board. It was unnerving to say the least.

Quite honestly if Byleth had met any of these students on opposite sides of the battlefield, he would have shown them no mercy. Even young, they were each powerful individuals in their own right and that fact was clear in his eyes. All three would group up to change the world, of this he had no doubts.

"The Black Eagles," Hanneman voice broke through the fog in his mind, bringing him back the conversation at hand. "I was given charge of the Blue Lions, and Manuela was placed in charge of the Golden Deer. I hope you have no arguments?" Byleth shook his head. He would have been fine with any of the classes. He would adapt like he always did.

"Well now that we have settled things, I believe we should go meet our classes." Manuela suggested, clapping her hands together. "We kept who would teach which class a secret from the students and I am sure they practically bursting with excitement by now."

"The students should be in their classrooms right now." Hanneman said, checking his watch. "It is customary that the students clean their assigned room a day before classes begin. Now would be a great time to introduce yourself."

Thus, following Hanneman and Manuela, Byleth slowly made his way to the classroom of the Black Eagles. The doors were shut allowing him a moment to mentally prepare himself. First impressions were the most important after all. He needed to do this right. Taking a deep breath, he swung open the door only to be met with chaos.

The room was a mess, several desks overturned with papers and quills littering the ground. The corners were full of webs, while a layer of dust stuck to many a surface throughout the room. Sections of the floor were still dirty while others were slick due to excess water. Muck stuck to several windows dimming the light in the room. However, the worst was by far the racket. His greeting died on his lips, at the utter cacophony of noise erupting throughout the room.

"Linhardt!" A blue haired boy with a short stature was bellowing at another green haired one, the latter seated in a chair head resting against one of the still standing desks. "Get up and help clean! This needs to be done by the end of today!"

"You have more than enough energy for both of us." The boy, now identified as Linhardt, responded with a yawn. He tiredly rubbed his dark blue eyes before continuing, "I'll leave my share to you Caspar. Thanks for your hard work." Before Byleth could fully comprehend what was happening a scream tore through the air. A tall and rather ominous looking student was standing before a cowering small purple haired girl.

"Please don't kill me!" The girl shrieked covering her head as trembled. "I'm sorry for whatever I did Hubert, so please show me mercy! I'm sorry!"

"No, I just need you to move aside so I can clean-" The boy in question was holding what appeared to be a duster and was clearly trying to reach some the cobwebs, but the girl would have none of it.

"Oh dear goddess Bernie, why did you have to cross the meanest looking student?! He going to toss your body under a bridge, and no one will hear from you again!" Assured that no real threat lay with the two, Byleth's eyes panned across the room landing on two girls. One had sun-kissed skin and purple marks adorning her face with purple hair tied in a ponytail. The other had brown tresses spilling down her shoulders and a black cap sat upon her head. The former was holding a mop, clearly tasked with cleaning the floor while the other stood a few steps away with her arms crossed over her ample chest.

"The man was being rather insistent too!" The brown-haired girl laughed. "So I told him to meet me at the café at noon, but I totally stood him up!" The elicited a fit of giggles from the girl while the other only tilted her head in confusion.

"Dorothea, am I right in understanding that you helped the man stand?" The purple-haired girl asked. "Is that considered to be humorous in this part of Fódlan?" The laugher stopped as Dorothea eyes widened in realization.

"No…I apologize Petra. It's a phrase that means-"

"Today is the day I defeat you!" Once more did Byleth's vision shift, this time landing on an orange haired boy and Edelgard. The boy seemed to be making some sort of speech. "I will clean more items in this room more quickly and thoroughly than you ever could. Thus, people will recognize my greatness and I will rise to take the throne!"

"This is ridiculous! What does cleaning a classroom have to do with leading a country?!" The annoyed princess snapped back with a glare. "Ferdinand, I swear if you weren't a member of this class I would-!"

The remainder of the conversation was lost as Byleth covered his face with his hands. He was expected to teach these kids? He would rather fight a group of bandits with one of his arm's tied behind his back. Maybe both… Perhaps he still had time to run back to Rhea and call off the whole thing.

He quickly shook his head, dissipating such negative thoughts. He would treat this like any other mission. He would be the teacher of the Black Eagles… or die trying. Resolution made, Byleth brought two fingers up to his lips and sent a shrill whistle into the classroom.

-Ω-

Edelgard covered her ears as an ear-piercing noise echoed throughout the room. Her eyes, along with the rest of the classes snapped to the entrance where a solitary figure stood. Edelgard was about to yell at the person before realizing who they were. The mercenary from earlier, Byleth, stood in the doorway looking over the room.

"That hurt you dastard!" Caspar cried removing his hands from his ears and clenching his fist. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am the newest professor and _your_ professor." Byleth responded without missing a beat. "Lady Rhea has granted me the privilege of overseeing your growth for the year. It's a pleasure to meet you all." The introduction left the entire room silent as realization dawned on them all. Caspar, most of all, was severely regretting his recent choice of words. Edelgard's eyes quickly darted around the room taking into account the state of it. It looked like someone had used wind magic and thrown everything into disarray. She winced realizing she had gotten too caught up in her argument to notice.

This was a complete and utter embarrassment. She couldn't even imagine what their newest professor thought about the class. About her ability to lead them. She had wanted to make a good standing for herself, to show that she was responsible and worthy of his trust. This had almost certainly dropped his opinion of her to rock bottom. Cheek flushed with shame, she quickly looked back to Byleth, excuses ready when he sighed.

"I was going to start off with introductions, but I suppose that can wait until we clean up this mess." Without another word he strode forward and bent down righting a desk from its fallen state. The class stare in disbelief as Byleth slowly started to clean, kneeling down to pick up a group of displaced parchment.

"Y-you're going to help us?" Bernadetta's quivering voice asked from the corner of the room.

"Of course," Byleth replied "From the looks of it, there is a lot to be done, and the job will go faster if we all work together."

"Forgive me professor, but cleaning the room is the job of the students," Ferdinand pointed out. "The teacher's job is to well…teach." The professor straightened up, discarding the pile of parchment on the desk.

"A teacher's job is the guide their students," Byleth corrected, moving to right another fallen table. "And I find the best type of guidance is given through example not mere verbal instruction." He once again rose looking at the class as he did so. A few moments of silent passed as his words settled into the students' minds. It was finally broken as Byleth spoke again. "So… I am going to need all your help, or this is going to take all day."

Like flipping a switch the students all scattered quickly picking up tasks and cleaning the room. Only Edelgard stood still, staring wide eyed. He had gotten the entire room to follow his direction at a single command. Even Linhardt and Bernadetta were working without problem or complaint. This is what she wanted to become. A leader that could inspire people to action in even the most tired of soldiers.

"Miss Hresvelg?" Byleth's voice brought her back to awareness. He stood before her an undetectable look in his eyes. "You are the house leader of the Black Eagles, correct?"

"Yes Professor." Edelgard stuttered out, mentally preparing herself for the tongue lashing she was sure to get. If she had been more attentive, he wouldn't have to be helping clean up their mess.

"I believe leaders lead by example as well," To her surprise, he held out a sponge. "Could I trouble you to get the windows?" Edelgard blankly nodded taking the proffered cleaning tool. With a nod of his own Byleth turned and proceeded elsewhere. Edelgard's blank look soon transformed into a small smile. This was certainly shaping up to be an interesting year.

-Ω-

Give a favorite, follow or review if you enjoyed it. As a nod to my first play through, Byleth will be managing the Black Eagles. I have a lot planned for them, so hopefully you all enjoy it

If you have any questions or comments feel free to leave a review or send me a private message. I will answer them as soon as I can.


	3. The Battle of the Houses

The day had long since ended, the sun surrendering itself to the edge of the horizon. The majority of the Monastery had gone to sleep, silence taking up residence within the fortress walls. There were some who persisted of course. Their ranks included a score of knights on watch duty, a legendary mercenary worriedly nursing a drink, and an elegant archbishop gazing at the stars above.

Within this minority was a single teacher enclosed in the confines of a small room. The space was dim save for the single candle that flickered, dispelling a minute fraction of the shadows. Several stacks of books cluttered the solitary desk within, leaving little room to utilize for other tasks. Despite the conditions, the sounds of scratching paper never slowed, even when a ghostly voice spoke.

"You should get to bed; it is quite late." The voice was ethereal, and though it had some volume to it, it did not disturb anyone asleep.

"Hn," The noise that followed was dismissive at best, and the quill continued without hesitation.

"You need to rest," the voice echoed again. "You can do whatever you're doing some other time." Only then did the writing utensil pause, hovering above the parchment.

"Sothis," Byleth rubbed his eyes, "please, I am trying to concentrate." If Byleth was honest, he was exhausted. On top of cleaning his classroom, he also had been at the end of an endless stream of questions. His students had wanted to know everything about him, from his battle experience to his shoe size. For all his frustrations, he couldn't blame them. He saw their expressions when they learned he was only a mercenary, instead of a qualified teacher.

The questioning looks he received had been full of doubt and disbelief. Here was a group of students, many of them nobles, having a complete novice teacher being thrust upon them. It was no wonder they questioned everything about him. They were evaluating him, hoping to assuage their doubts and fears. The only student within his class to have seen his abilities was Edelgard, and he doubted that she had trumpeted his praises upon her return. Therefore, Byleth would have to prove himself, not only as a capable teacher, but a capable person as well.

Thus, Byleth was up far later than usual, reading books and trying to learn what he could about the Empire and Fódlan's history. Of course, he had received a syllabus of the required material he was supposed to be teaching. There were standard subjects spanning history to mathematics. However, the list also contained subjects such as close quarters combat and magic sessions. It was wide and varying list and Byleth felt his skills did not encompass it all. Thus, he had decided to throw himself into learning the subjects, like any training regimen he had endured. First was history.

Thankfully, Byleth wasn't completely ignorant in the subject of history. Jeralt has spoken about it from time to time. Furthermore, a few mercenaries in their group had been scholars previously, and had taken delight in teaching a young Byleth about the history of Fódlan. Still it had never been as detailed as this, and with his earlier weariness, Byleth was beginning to struggle.

"I understand your concerns," Sothis broke into his thoughts, "and I commend your dedication to your mission. But trying to push yourself as such will not help your health nor help you achieve your goal. What kind of teacher falls asleep in his own class?" At her words Byleth could only sigh. Perhaps she was right.

"Sorry, thanks for the reminder." The timeless youth nodded, seemingly pleased that her scolding had worked and disappeared. Sothis had always been an oddity in his life. He didn't know when he had first seen her, but he knew he had been in the cusp of adolescence. As a child he had dreamed of fantastical battles with armies, that spanned the bases of mountains, clashing with one another. It was like fights of the past were being laid bare before him. However, without fail, at the end of each dream he would glimpse a throne. Upon the stone seat rested a sleeping figure, a mane of green tresses pouring over her figure.

It was only in time did he begin to communicate with her. Their first true meeting happened by chance. She had awoken when he was standing before her. He had made the mistake of calling her a child, and she had torn him to shreds for such a comment. Yet after that first conversation, Sothis had become a constant, albeit invisible, companion in his life. In the beginning she would only speak to him in his dreams, only if she happened to be awake when he visited. But slowly she grew more active, eventually speaking to him while he was awake as well. He had nearly screamed in terror on the first occurrence. Thankfully he had been wise enough to only speak with her in private. Even as a child, Byleth had figured out that speaking to 'voices in one's head' was considered abnormal.

Realizing his thoughts had begun to derail, Byleth quickly leaned forward and extinguished the candle. He wearily made his way to bed and collapsed into its confines. The mattress was hard as rock, and the pillows were lumpy due to the clumping fabric within, but Byleth couldn't bring himself to care. He had dealt with much worse after all.

As his consciousness slowly began to drift away, he tried to order his now rampant thoughts. The most important task at hand was choosing the participants for the upcoming battle of the three houses. Rhea had suggested that in order to 'gauge the abilities of the professors and students' a mock battle would be held. At face value the battle seemed innocent enough, yet Byleth was fairly certain that it went further than that. It was a test, specifically designed for him, to show his value. He gave a sigh before a plan began to form in his head. It would do well not to disappoint.

-Ω-

Trepidation and excitement were in the air causing all the students of the Officer's Academy to be on edge. Today was the day for the battle between the three houses. There was nothing at stake of course, except for pride. That being said, more than a few students had formed a betting pool on the results of the match. The odds seemed fairly even across the board. None of the houses holding a clear advantage. At least at first glance.

Claude eyes narrowed as he surveyed the battlefield laid before him. The battlefield was dotted with small grouping of trees to provide minimal cover if needed. There were no hills or inclines that could give any of the teams the advantage. All things considered, the battleground was relatively simple and that was what worried Claude. Without any complexity on the battlefield, many fights would come down to strength.

Not everything would be dependent on might alone of course. Tactics still played a large role. When and where to attack. Baiting your opponent to open themselves up for attack. Whether to press the advantage or to stay back. However, tactics could not win the battle alone, especially with such a plain arena to fight in. Strength would be a determining factor. And to Claude's dismay, strength wasn't his team's forte.

The golden deer's team consisted of Lorenz, Hilda, Ignatz and Manuela, along with himself. Claude had decided that versatility was the better of the choices. Ignatz and he were archers, giving his team ranged options. Their primary role was either to harass their opponents or stall potential threats. In addition, Lorenz and Hilda were their close combat fighters, ready to eliminate anyone who got pass the wave of arrows. Finally, Manuela was their resident healer and with her being the nurse of the Officer's academy, Claude had no doubts about her abilities.

The formation could engage and react to most scenarios that Claude had foreseen. Any direct assault by the Black Eagles or the Blue Lions could be delayed and neutralized with proper timing. Furthermore, on the off chance they needed to go on the offensive, they had enough driving force to eliminate any potential assaults. That being said, they lacked the strength to defeat both houses single handedly.

Though he loathed to admit it, Claude was taking a gamble with his current formation. The best-case scenario was that the Black Eagles and Blue Lions would fight each other and whittle down their numbers allowing the Golden Deer to sweep in the nab the victory. Thus, it was up to Ignatz and him to deter any potential attackers and spur them on to face another house instead. It was certainly a risk, but what was life without a few every now and then?

"A gold piece for your thoughts," Hilda said drawing up next to him a gentle smile on her lips.

"You're going to need at least a bullion for me to even consider that offer," Claude laughed, a familiar smirk finding its way onto his features. "But I suppose this benevolent leader can give his followers a handout every now and then." That earned him a smack, albeit a good natured one.

"Enough joking around, you do have a plan…right?" The question was expected, but the hesitation threw Claude off. He gave Hilda a glance and although her features showed one of confidence, her eyes glinted with restrained emotion. She was nervous, he distantly realized, and she was looking for comfort if only just a momentary one.

"Of course, I have a plan," Claude responded, allowing confidence to seep into his words. "After all, the best way to win a one on one fight is to show up third."

-Ω-

Dimitri tightened his gloves for what he felt was the thousandth time. He had done all his prebattle checks. The training weapons had been thoroughly examined for any damage, their armor had been repaired and strengthened, and he had reviewed the battle plan with his squad. There was nothing more to do. All that was left was the fight.

Dimitri's grip on his lance tightened and he allowed himself to revel in what he was feeling. The tension, the uncertainty, the thrill of the upcoming battle. It was intoxicating, but he couldn't allow his emotions to run wild. Dimitri drew in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. His stomach was in knots, his muscles tense. He would admit he was nervous, but there was something beyond that. The future heir to the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus saw this as an opportunity.

It was no secret that the kingdom was in dire straits. Civil unrest was not uncommon within the kingdom and the other nations saw this as a sign of weakness. However, utilizing this chance, Dimitri would change their minds. This was a chance to show the other kingdoms, furthermore Lady Rhea and all the church of Serios that Holy Kingdom of Faerghus still had life in it.

"Dedue." Within an instant, his loyal retainer was beside him. "Are all the students prepared?"

Dimitri had thought long and hard on who to include. Dudue was an obvious choice. What the man lacked in words, he more than made up in strength. Dimitri was rather certain that the pair of them together could handle anything they faced. If not, Ashe had their backs. The boy had almost tripped over himself volunteering for the battle, and Dimitri couldn't deny the overeager boy. The ever-gentle Mercedes was on the backlines incase of injury and Hanneman was present magic buzzing at his fingertips.

Their plan was simple but effective. The Black Eagles was the biggest threat. Dimitri had seen what Byleth was capable of and was not eager to engage with them after striking against the golden deer. Logically they would need to triumph over the Black Eagles, before sweeping away Claude and his team. However, taking on two teams without rest was suicide, it was basically handing the Deer the win. Thus, a different strategy was needed.

Byleth and Edelgard were the real threats from the Eagles. Thus, Dedue and him would charge with a forward assault and strike as hard as they could. If luck favored them, they would fell at least one of them. After that they would pull back, drawing in the Eagles. At the same time, the remainder of his team would rout the Golden Deer from behind, forcing them out into the open. The Eagles and Deer would most likely clash, allowing The Blue Lions the opportunity to strike when they were both tired.

"The students are in the appropriate position." Dudue responded in his normal monotone, drawing Dimitri from his thoughts. "We are ready to begin." Dimitri sent his retainer a silent nod of thanks before returning his attention to the battlefield. Any second now the trumpet would sound and the battle will have officially begun.

-Ω-

Hubert was not easily impressed. To Edelgard, this observation was not new in the slightest. Her taciturn retainer always had, as Casper lovingly called it, 'A stick up his arse.' Whether it be battle plans, or troop formation, Hubert would always pick and prod at the small faults he saw. This was not due to some misguided principle, like some fool trying to find the flaws in everything. He simply had higher standards than most…much higher standards.

One could argue that this was a good practice, as the more thorough one was with the task, the better the outcome. Yet Edelgard felt that the lines had to be drawn somewhere. And she felt strongly that one such line should be drawn when it came to their newest professor.

"I can not fathom the stupidity of this decision. A lone mercenary, that barely knows how to teach, was assigned as our instructor for an entire year. It is as if this were a deliberate act of sabotage against us and the Empire." Hubert growled out, as he stood beside Edelgard on the field of battle. A sigh escaped the princess' lips as she listened to the never-ending complaints.

"Calm yourself Hubert. I need you to be focused if we are to win this fight." Edelgard attempted to placate him with limited success.

"I assure you I am perfectly focused," Hubert grounded out. "However, I ask how I am supposed to remain calm when our dear instructor's plan places you as the target. He is practically sending you forward like a lamb to the slaughter." Edelgard only shook her head in mild annoyance.

"If memory serves Hubert, I volunteered for the position. Or do you think me so fragile that I am unable to defend myself?" She admonished, sending a look to her retainer. Hubert simply grunted in lieu of an actual answer.

Edelgard had a sneaking suspicion, that what really annoyed Hubert was that Byleth's plan was relatively sound, and there was little to pry at. Their professor had impressed her, presenting a solid strategy for the upcoming battle. It took into account both of their opponents, with contingencies to fall back on if needed. It was only a matter of time before they saw if it worked. The blaring of a horn echoed throughout the field. The call to battle had been made and Edelgard immediately reacted.

"Hubert, with me!" Before the words had completely left her lips, she was already moving forward. She dashed across the open field, feet beating a quick rhythm against the grass beneath her. A single glance back confirmed that Hubert had followed, easily keeping pace due to his training. Her vision returned to before her where Dimitri and Dedue had appeared, spear and axe in hand. She briefly caught the look of confusion on the prince's face. He had clearly expected Byleth to the appear beside her.

Dimitri was the first to attack, thrusting his spear once Edelgard was in range. Instead of bringing up her weapon to defend herself, Edelgard spun to the side deftly avoiding the dulled training spear. Using the momentum, she gave a yell as she attempting to drive her axe into Dimitri's side. However, the youthful prince quickly brought up his spear handle parrying the attack with a grunt. The two struggled, weapons locked in a test of strength. Sensing an opening, Dedue charged, bring up his own axe to attack. Seeing the assault coming Edelgard quickly broke away. Dimitri moved to follow but was quickly halted as Hubert sent a torrent of flames to block to his advance.

Dudue however didn't even hesitate, breaking through the wall of flames at top speed. Pale eyes quickly locked onto the dark mage, seeing him as the weaker threat, and charged. Edelgard moved to intercept the man from Duscur, axe arching to strike Dedue's head. The tanned man broke away, reflexively moving back before her attack could find its target.

It was then that the prince made his reappearance rushing Edelgard. His spear lashed out, sending a flurry of attacks her way. She ducked and weaved but hissed in pain when one attack hit its mark. She quickly broke away covering the graze on her arm. Due to training weapons being used, no blood was drawn. Still the strike had torn her uniform and an angry red mark marred the maiden's otherwise fair skin.

Sensing his advantage, Dimitri pursued her attempting to use the handle to strike her temple. The attack was cut brutally short as a fire ball was launched at his feet, courtesy of Hubert. Dimitri leap to the side, eyes immediately locking onto his other opponent. This proved to be his undoing as Edelgard took the opportunity to smash her axe into the prince's side, toppling him. Before a follow-up attack could commence, Dudue interceded causing Edelgard to retreat back to Hubert's side.

Dimitri shakily stood from the blow; hand pressed to the surely bruising side. Even after that attack, his eyes stayed sharp, ready to react to anything. It had become clear that a single misstep would cost either party. Losing a member this early in the contest would easily spell failure. Thus, each pair gauged their opponents next move, watching for any sign of an oncoming attack.

"I may have underestimated you, Edelgard." Dimitri broke the silence, causing the princess to tense. "I was certain that you would have needed the mercenary's help to hold the front line. I see now that I was thoroughly mistaken. It has been an honor to face such a skilled opponent." Much to the leader of the Black Eagle's surprise, his voice was completely genuine, devoid of sarcasm or honey laced words. It was nice, she decided, that they had a chance to speak like this. To praise a worthy opponent, without politics getting in the way.

"I can say the same about you," Edelgard admitted after a pause. "You are quite skilled in your own right. I could only name a few who surpass your skill with a spear. You could even present a challenge to our newest professor." Unlike the praise she received, the praise she had given to Dimitri served two purposes. One was an honest admission of his skill. Upon receiving his praise, Edelgard had dispensed some of her own. The more nefarious purpose was to remind the wayward prince of the suspiciously missing member. The widening of Dimitri's eyes informed her that her secondary message was quite clear.

"Your professor…" Dimitri startled expression was priceless. "Where is he?"

"Most likely eliminating the remainder of your team." Hubert smirked darkly, clearly relishing his opponent's distress. "You might still have time to save one if you run." At those words it looked as if a switch had been flipped, a dark glare forming on Dimitri's face.

"And what's stopping me from eliminating both of you right now?" He took a few steps forward intent on proving the validity of his threat when an arrow struck at his feet, digging into the ground a fair amount before stopping. He looked up to the origin of the attack to find Bernadetta and Linhardt emerging from the woods. The archer already had another arrow notched, while the healer had the dark wisps of Nosferatu swirling around his hand.

"Because no matter how skilled you are, I don't think you can win a four on two match," Edelgard declare airily, hoisting her weapon over her shoulder. "Now you can try to save what remains of your team or you can lose the match here." A beat passed, and for a horrifying second Edelgard thought that Dimitri might attack, despite the odds.

"Dedue, let us regroup with our allies." Without hesitation the prince left, his retainer quickly following. Edelgard watched them go allowing the tension in her muscles to fade. She took in a deep breath. So far, the plan was moving along smooth. She hoped that the rest played out as well.

"I still think we should have pursued them my lady." Hubert spoke rousing Edelgard from her internal musings. "This would be an optimal time to strike them down."

"No, we follow the professor's plan," Edelgard responded quickly. While she saw the wisdom in Hubert's words, he had not experienced their professor's skills firsthand. Not only was he the son of the famed Blade Breaker, but a skilled mercenary in his own right. A small part of her was curious if this plan would play out a perfectly as he had described. It would be good to know for future reference, in nothing else. Three shrill cries filled the air, alerting the four students.

"That's our cue, come we have no time to waste!" With one last order, Edelgard lead her classmates into battle.

-Ω-

Claude watched as the battle unfolded between the heads of the Black Eagles and Blue Lions. He allowed a familiar smile to slip onto his lips. The two showed an impressive display of skill, fighting with a grace and form that rivaled that of professionals. It was quite a treat to watch. What further boosted his mood, what that his plan was coming along swimmingly. As predicted, the Eagles and Lions had immediately butted heads. If this kept up, victory would be theirs. Claude rolled his eyes as the teams paused in battle to _compliment _each other of all things. At that moment he could only feel pity for the other houses. He would rather take an arrow to the knee, than follow one of those two royals into battle. It was cases like these that Claude was sure he could read his opponents like a book.

It was then, of course, that his opponents stopped being predictable. Against expectations Dimitri turned and fled, Dedue following. It was only then did he spot the other members of the Black Eagle emerging from the trees. Well that was unexpected, he had assumed that the group would fight till elimination. However, this was still within parameters of his plan. The Eagles were sure to follow and eliminate them. However again his plans were derailed, the Black Eagles making no move to follow. It was then three sharp cries startled Claude. He spun widely looking for the source of the disturbance. However, no matter where he looked, he couldn't find the source.

It was when the three same cries echoed once more that Claude realized that he needed to look up. There above him sat a bird, no, a hawk. Its feathers were a slight brown, camouflaging the bird perfectly against the trees. Its beak curved to a sharp point, and its talons grasped the branch tightly. What was disturbing about it was that its piercing yellow eyes were aimed directly at him. Claude stalled for a moment trying to figure out why the bird was crying out. Was he near its nest perhaps? Or was it trying to intimidate a bigger creature?

The bird screeched again, three high distinct notes. Claude eyes widened. That was it! It was calling, trying to communicate something. But what was it trying to communicate to? And what was the message? Claude thoughts continued to spin as he sent a wayward glance back to the Black Eagles, to gauge their position. It was then he realized that they were headed straight for him. As if they knew exactly where he was. But that was impossible, had made sure to conceal himself perfectly. Three more cries filled the air and finally the puzzle pieces slid into place.

"Oh…shi-" Claude didn't even finish he thought before he turned and sprinted away. Moments later the bush he was hiding behind ignited, courtesy of Hubert, as the Black eagle closed onto his position. When the hell did Edelgard find time to train a hawk? And why wasn't it an eagle? Seriously what was the point of being called the Black Eagles if-

An arrow struck the tree beside him with dull thunk, bringing his thoughts back into focus. Prioritize escaping first, complaints about nonsensical mascots later. The foliage slowly began to thin to Claude's relief. He was almost out of the woods. Soon he would be able to link up with his team and drive off the Black Eagles.

"Hey, I need some back up!" Claude yelled as he broke free from the forest. "We don't have much-!" The words died in his mouth as he came to an abrupt stop. The field was littered with the unconscious bodies of both his teammates and the remainder of the Blue Lions. The only people still standing were the three teachers. Manuela and Hanneman were in rough shape, breathing hard and struggling to stay upright. On the other side stood Byleth, who was none worse for wear.

"To think he could take on both of us." Hanneman panted. The man's clothing was covered in a combination of dust and scorch marks. It was a small mercy that his monocle was still intact. "I suppose the Archbishop's decision had some merit after all."

"Is that seriously what you're thinking right now?" Manuela replied, equally breathless. It was then she looked to Claude giving a sad smile, "Sorry Claude, but we may have underestimated the newest professor. I leave the rest up to you." With that his homeroom teacher fainted, Hanneman soon following. A few moments passed in silence until Byleth turned, eyes locking onto the sole Golden Deer. Claude sent Byleth a small laugh.

"You wouldn't attack a helpless student now, would you?" Both parties knew that the question was pointless. The teacher of the Black Eagles would most likely eliminate him. However, Byleth was saved from answering as another voice answered.

"Perhaps our teacher might hesitate, but we will not do so in the slightest." The chilling voice of Hubert alerted Claude to the small force that had just arrived. Claude had completely forgotten about them with all the excitement. To his front was a mercenary that had taken on both of the teachers single handedly and won, while to his back was a four-man squad he had little chance of beating.

A small chuckle escaped his lips slowly building until he was in the throws of deep laughter. It was laughable, how confident he had been in his decisions. How foolish he had been, believing that he would come up with a royal flush when the deck was already stacked against him. How quickly he had been defeated, how easily his formation had fallen. He had taken a gamble and didn't even have a pair to show for it. There was no coming back from that.

"I know how slim my chances are." Claude exclaimed throwing up his hands in surrender. "And I rather not end up in the infirmary trying to prove otherwise." Edelgard looked surprised for a moment before lowering her axe.

"Very well, then all that leaves is…" As if on cue, Dimitri and Dedue burst through the brush. They quickly looked to the fallen students, then the surrendering Claude and finally the Black Eagles. Dimitri quickly raised his spear and Dedue his axe, preparing to fight. Claude took that as his cue to back away to avoid interfering. He could commend Dimtri in his courage to face such a situation, but in the end it was hopeless. If nothing else, he could sit back and enjoy the fight. And that is what Claude did, for all two minutes and seventeen seconds until the match was called.

-Ω-

Give a favorite, follow or review if you enjoyed the chapter.

If you have any questions or comments feel free to leave a review or send me a private message. I will answer them as soon as I can.


	4. Class is in Session

The captain's quarters, also known as Jeralt's office by some, was what many would call professional. The room had only one window, and the meager light it provided was not enough to fill the office. To offset this discrepancy, several candles were lit amongst the office giving off a paltry amount of light. The remainder of the darkness was banished by the chandelier that shimmered above. One wall was filled with bookcases, holding books on most of the shelves. The top shelf proudly presented ornate swords and shields, sparkling in the flickering light of the candles. Beside the solitary window sat a simple desk, paperwork and maps strewn across the surface. It was here Jeralt and Byleth sat across from one another.

"I suppose I should congratulate you on your first victory. Lady Rhea was very pleased, and Alois wouldn't stop gushing his praises. I think that even Seteth was speechless." Jeralt was the first to speak, a wry smile on his lips.

"I'm glad I could meet their expectations." In sharp contrast, Byleth face stayed passive. His arms remained crossed as he looked at his father with unflinching eyes.

"And I heard several of students complimenting your skills and tactics, you've really outdone yourself."

"The students deserve the praise; they were the center of the plan, I only helped bring it into fruition."

"Humble too," Jeralt laughed. "Perhaps Lady Rhea was right, you are a teacher in the making. Though I suppose I could see her reasoning. I have to admit-"

"Why did you call me here?" Byleth's question cut through the air like a knife, stopping Jeralt midsentence. "It wasn't to shower me with admiration, right?" Although the words remained sharp, Byleth eyes took on a more questioning tone. His father was never one for praise, giving or receiving. So why was he stalling? Jeralt let out a sigh, pouring himself a small glass of alcohol before speaking.

"Why do you think they held this practice skirmish?" The question was unexpected to say the least, but Byleth answered after a moment.

"This is a military academy, is it not?" Byleth responded. "Studying theory and training with a weapon can only prepare a person so much. To ensure that a soldier is truly ready for battle, practices and simulations will help meet that goal.

"True, true." Jeralt nodded conceding the point. "however, many battles are one side verses another. Very rarely do you have a three-way clash. Why wouldn't the school hold a series of one on one battles instead?"

"To save time I assume," Byleth replied. "The amount of time used to set up the field and gather the proper equipment along with the actual fight took several hours. Having to do that two more times would be a waste of time. Furthermore, while it rarely happens, three-way battles still occur and having experience in those situations is beneficial."

"I see, so nothing about the situation seems odd to you?" Byleth frowned, trying to follow his father's line of though. The practice battle at it's simplest pitted the three houses against one another in a simulated battle. It was to help nurture the students and prepare them for future battle whether those be against bandits or foreign threats. Was there some deeper meaning? Or perhaps something Byleth was overlooking?

"How does your lesson plans for the first day of class look? It's tomorrow isn't it?" Byleth was so deep in thought that Jeralt's question blindsided him. He took a moment to recover before responding.

"Everything seems to be in order." Byleth began. "I will be going over the founding of the Adrestian Empire, as well as the hardships they faced during the first few years."

"That's sure to fascinate your class." Jeralt gave a gruff chuckle. "I'll bet half of them had it memorized while they were still in the womb." Byleth narrowed his eyes but couldn't argue the point. He was sure that most of his student had heard and been taught of the empire's founding. He had the sinking feeling that Edelgard would be more knowledgeable in the subject than him.

"You make a valid point," Byleth agreed. "But I don't really have a lot of options. I can't do physical training with my students every single day and the sparring grounds can only be reserved once a week for classes." Byleth gave a small sigh. "So, I need to fill the week with other lessons. History and magic theory were the easiest for me to create lessons on with such short notice."

"Your job as a teacher is to teach your students, not regurgitate old knowledge that everyone knows." Jeralt argued. "There is nothing wrong with learning history, but if the lesson holds no value to your students then it's nothing more than a waste of time."

"Well, I am open for suggestions." Byleth admitted. "because as it stands I have less than a day to research a new subject and create a new lesson plan."

"Teach them how to be a mercenary." Byleth leveled a glare at Jeralt, half expecting him to burst out laughing. He was trying to be serious, and his father was cracking jokes. However, his father's lips did not so much as twitch.

"You're actually serious," Byleth realized in half disbelief.

"Of course, I am." At Byleth's withering glare he continued. "We both know that being a mercenary is more than stabbing someone and getting paid." Jeralt elaborated. "We need to know how to read the weather, navigate rough terrain, and how to track our target. We need to know where and when to resupply, as well as where to camp once the day is over. Teach them how to be a mercenary, and I can guarantee you that you'll never have trouble filling out your planner."

"I doubt that the other teachers or Lady Rhea would approve of that method." Byleth pointed out. "A few of the student might have a few hang ups as well." Jeralt waved his son's concerns away.

"I agree that you can't jump right in. If you do that there will be some backlash," Jeralt nodded. "You will first need to teach your students to open their minds. Broaden their horizons, show them what you know beyond what they have been taught in their kingdoms. Once they realize that your skills as a mercenary can provide them with more than simple knight training they won't argue." Outwardly, Byleth's expression remained unchanged, but Jeralt could see the thoughts swirling behind his eyes.

"I think something just came to mind." Byleth said coming out of his internal musings. "Thank you for the help." With that the teacher stood and departed, allowing Jeralt a small chuckle. If he knew his son as well as he thought he did, those kids were in for a surprise.

-Ω-

Edelgard carefully laid out her class materials before her. Parchment for any notes she felt that she would need later on. A fresh bottle of ink and lastly a quill for the aforementioned note taking. She spared a glance behind her to see if any of her classmates were following suit.

Ferdinand and Hubert had, as expected, laid out their own materials and were patently waiting for class to begin. Caspar was attempting to stay awake, if the yawning and him constantly rubbing his eyes was any indication. Linhardt, on the other hand, made no such effort and was already laying on his desk snoring softly. Bernadetta was practically vibrating in her seat, eyes shifting nervously trying to detect any danger. Dorothea was idling humming a tune to herself, and finally Petra was reading a novel.

"Good morning everyone." Attention immediately shifted to the entrance as Byleth walked in. He calmly walked to the front desk and, without pausing, opened one of the windows on the far end of the room. Edelgard frowned at the action. The room was not hot by any means, so why would their teacher open the window?

"Good morning professor, what will you be taught- I mean teaching us today?" Petra asked, quickly closing her novel.

"I had originally planned on teaching you about the founding of the empire today." Byleth's reply caused Caspar to groan. Edelgard shot him a look but internally she felt the same. She knew the empire's history thoroughly, especially its founding. She had taken numerous lessons on the subject in the empire in her childhood. It was to prepare her to be the next ruler after all. She was shaken from her thoughts as Byleth continued.

"However, I am aware that the majority of you already know how the Empire was founded. So, I will be changing the lesson plan." This drew a few curious murmurs from the class. Edelgard was surprised but not wholly disappointed. If it saved her from hearing about how the Empire was created, she was willing for the change of pace.

"If you are ignoring your planned lesson, what will be teaching us?" Hubert asked coldly, a sharp edge to his voice. Clearly Hubert was not a fan of the blatant dismissal of the plan. Byleth spared a glance at the irritated student before continuing.

"Can anyone tell me what animals make up the majority of the Empire's army?" Edelgard blinked, the question causing her pause. She could hear hushed mutters behind her as her classmates discussed. Why would he ask such an obvious question? How could this pertain to a lesson?

"Wyverns, pegasi and horses." Edelgard answered. Byleth nodded quickly jotting the three answers on the blackboard behind him.

"That is correct, now which is the most versatile when in comes to war?" Again the class was filled with muffled murmurs. All three were mounts used in battle to augment a soldier's abilities on the battlefield. Pegasi and Wyverns could fly over most obstacles but had to be cautious of arrows which were practically staples in any army. Horses on the other hand had excellent mobility on flat terrain, but forests and sand hampered their movement greatly. Horseslayers were also a problem for them, dropping it in one or two hits. Each had their advantages and disadvantages, and Edelgard quickly tried to sort her thoughts. Before she could do so however, another student answered.

"Pegasi!" Caspar called from the back. "At least that what Linhardt told me!" The class turned their attention to the student in question, who was groggily getting up from his impromptu snooze. Upon seeing himself the center of attention Linhardt decided to explain his decision.

"A pegasus' advantage of easily moving across any type of terrain is superior to the horse who can only move quickly when it is unimpeded. A staple defense in most armies are barricades and walls which slow such movement. In terms of weakness, while it is true that a pegasus and wyverns can be dropped by a barrage of arrows, a well-prepared team of riders can easily navigate around such obstacles." At the doubtful looks he received, Linhardt continued. "I'm not claiming that there are superior in every way, I am just pointing out that in most battle scenarios, they had the advantage."

"Mr. Hevring makes a valid point," Byleth's voice drew the attention of the class back to himself. "No one animal is perfect. The reason the army uses each type is because they each have their benefits and shortcomings. However, I would disagree that a pegasus is the most versatile. In _battle_ the pegasus has many advantages, but the horse in far more superior in _war_." At Byleth's declaration, Ferdinand's hand quickly shot up.

"But Professor, isn't a pegasus just a horse with wings?"

"Not even remotely." Came the calm response. "Unlike pegasus and wyvern, horses are just as useful on the battlefield as they are off the battlefield. Their main use is the transportation of goods. They are constantly used to pull carts which contain extra supplies, weapons or wounded soldiers. To do the same task, a pegasus would need a special harness to not damage its fragile wings, where as a wyvern would simply be unable to reproduce the task. Furthermore, unlike horses, a pegasus' first instinct when in trouble is to fly. This either results in a cart dumping all its contents if the load is light enough or a panicking pegasus that cannot fly if the load is too heavy. While some kingdoms in the past have experimented with tying cargo to wyverns and pegasus, they had all ended with less than useful results. The only advantage was that the load could be moved vertically more quickly. However, the loads must be kept relatively light and the flights short. Unstrained, a mature pegasus can only fly for just under one hour before needing to recover. In contrast a horse can move under burden for more than three hours without major issue."

"Professor, pegasus can be use- are used for scouting." Petra interrupted. "Is this not a use off the battlefield?"

"True Miss Macneary," Byleth conceded. "I would agree, due to their ability to fly pegasus are an exceptional tool for scouting. However, their ability to scout is limited by the rider. Without any magnification, humans are very limited in their range of sight. To acquire accurate information a scout must get close to their target. This is usually done stealthily to not draw attention. However, in a flier's case, there is little place to hide which opens themselves up to potential counterattacks by archers. This doesn't even include environmental factors. A pegasus knight's vision can be severely hampered by snow and sand when windy and in almost completely negated in a wooded area or during the night." It was then that Dorothea rose her hand.

"While this is all very interesting Professor, what are you trying to teach us?" Edelgard half expected their teacher to scowl at being questioned. To her surprise, Byleth responded with a nod.

"An excellent question Miss Arnault. Allow me to respond with another. With the points we discussed, what would the optimal scout be?" Dorothea blinked, mouth open but unable to find the words to respond. Edelgard was intrigued, quickly glancing to the notes that she had been taking. An optimal scout would need be able to accurately gather information regardless of the situation. Thus, they would need better eyesight that a human, with the ability to see farther and clearer. They would need night vision as well. But what about if the enemy was hidden in a forest or a castle? Flight would be necessary, but as Byleth pointed out, it would leave them open to attack. So perhaps invisibility? Edelgard gave a small huff of annoyance at the idea. She was getting ahead of herself.

"Professor, if I be so bold, what do you think the optimal scout would be?" Ferdinand asked. In lieu of a response, Byleth brought his fingers to his lips and let out a whistle. A moment later a hawk flew through the open window making Bernadetta shriek. It made a lazy arc around the room before landing on the stand usually used by the school's owl.

"As I am sure to you are all aware that this is my goshawk, Subaru." At Byleth's introduction the hawk gave a small cry, little more than a chirp. "To answer your question Mr. Aegir, I would say this is the optimal scout. Hawk eyes are four to eight times better than human eyes. Furthermore, while they have the ability of flight, hawks also retain the ability to scout forests and other densely packed area with little to no trouble. While they are limited in speech, they can easily give answers to simply question such as the direction of an enemy or the approximate number of opponents. However ,their most notable trait is that it is not an animal used in the armies of Fódlan." The last point raised a few eyebrows, Edelgard's included.

"Professor can you elaborate on that last point?" Hubert said, "I think you lost a few of us."

"Of course." Byleth nodded. "As stated at the beginning of the class the three animals used in the armies across Fódlan are wyverns, pegasi and horses. While there are still wild packs of these animals, seeing one will bring suspicion and alert anyone that a potential threat is near. However, hawks are native to all of Fódlan. Wild hawks are commonplace and seeing one won't alarm anyone. Thus, in the eyes of the three kingdoms, a hawk is basically invisible." There was silence in the class as all the eyes of the students widened. He could see the gears beginning to spin at his declaration. If hawks were effective, then what other animals had the same potential?

"Your first assignment is to pick an animal that you believe would be effective on the battlefield." Byleth continued, writing on the board as he did so. "List its traits and how you would utilize it. Make sure to note any negatives the creature would incur, such as feeding and giving the animal shelter. That being said, if you think that one of the currently used animals is superior, write a report defending your choice. I will give you all till the end of the week to research and write a one-page report on your findings. Make sure to use historical references on where your choice could have been used to turn the tide of battle." As Byleth finished the bells across the campus chimed, announcing the end of class. Aside from Edelgard, the students quickly left, several talking about their newest assignment. Once the pair were alone, Edelgard spoke.

"I certainly didn't expect our first lesson to be weaponizing an animal to further bloodshed." It was said as a half jest. While the lesson had certainly been eye opening, the assignment had been a bit jarring. While she could see the practicality in the assignment, she would rather not put it into action. Byleth studied her for a moment before tilting his head.

"The purpose of my assignment is not to further the loss of human or animal life on the battlefield." Byleth responded easily, his gaze unblinking. "If you think that was my aim, you have missed the point of my lesson entirely." Edelgard blinked, taken a back at the comment. She spared a glance at her notes to see if they would shed some light on her confusion, but even the neat penmanship gave no new answers. For all her knowledge, the lesson had apparently eluded her.

"Then, what was the purpose?" Edelgard asked unable to keep the shock out of her voice. Byleth's eyes flicked and, for an instance, Edelgard swore they held laughter. But the moment passed and Byleth's eyes returned to their imposing stare.

"The purpose of my lesson was to get the class to look past the established and think about the possibilities beyond. In my years as a mercenary, I have seen countless deaths. Many could have been spared if the victim had thought beyond the basics. My goal as your professor is not to teach you how to fight, but how to survive." Materials collected, Byleth walked past the stunned princess only stopping at the door to the room. "If you remember nothing else from my lessons Ms. Hresvelg, remember this. The human mind in the greatest weapon a person can hold… and unlike conventional weaponry, it only grows sharper the more you use it." With that final statement Byleth left, the doors closing behind him.

-Ω-

The school library was always a quiet place, a sanctuary for those who sought knowledge or a reprieve from the bustle of daily life. The sanctity was enforced by the head librarian Tomas who, despite his age, could easily quiet even the rowdiest of students. It was here that Dimitri found himself, in the dead of night, with the two other leaders of the three houses. Technically the trio were breaking curfew and though the prince loathed to ignore rules and regulations, there was a more important matter at hand. Namely the essay on the founding of the Adrestian Empire that Professor Hanneman had assigned the Blue Lions. Claude, having received a similar assignment, had decided to team up with the blue prince and the pair had decided to ask for Edelgard's assistance on the subject. What better resource could they have asked for? Still their little study session took an odd turn when Edelgard had explained her own homework.

"That... is not what I expected." Dimitri admitted upon Edelgard finishing her tale of her first class with the newest professor. His conversations with the man, though brief, had helped Dimitri develop a sense of where Byleth stood. To put it plainly, their newest teacher was very much like his father. Quiet, modest to a fault and very attentive to his surroundings. He would have expected the man to be very by the books. For him to change the lesson plan seem preposterous. Still perhaps that was his own preferences influencing his thoughts.

"Well I think your assignment is infinitely more interesting than ours." The end came out as a hiss of disdain as Claude shot a look at his half-written essay. "I would have had my assignment done already if Byleth had been my teacher."

"Oh really?" Edelgard asked sparing a glance from her own parchment. "And what animal pray tell would you have chosen?" A familiar smile snuck its way onto the young merchant's lips.

"The bear."

"A bear!?" Dimitri exclaimed looking at Claude in disbelief. "You expect me to believe the animal you would choice to bring into battle would be a bear?"

"And what's wrong with that?" Claude laughed. "What squad of soldiers is going to stand their ground when they see an entire squadron of bears charging at them? Certainly no one from the Leicester Alliance, that's for sure."

"True, I doubt many armies would." Edelgard admitted her lips forming a thin line. "But would you like to explain to me how in the world are you going to shelter and feed and entire squadron of murderous, blood-thirsty animals?"

"Ok so maybe an entire squadron isn't realistic but that doesn't mean you have to put a damper on your creativity," Claude argued. "The professor said it himself, right? The purpose of the assignment was to think past what has been established. I say the crazier the idea the better!"

"And I say that your idea is completely ridiculous," Dimitri broke in. "Regardless of what the professor said, you need to take other factors into consideration. What would your family or your allies think if they found out that your preferred animal choice was the bear?" Dimitri gave an involuntary shiver. He was certain that he be getting more than a few stares from his subjects.

"All right then Dimitri," Claude countered. "What animal would you choose?" The prince hesitated for a moment before regaining his footing.

"Well, the horse has always been-"

"No, wrong, absolutely not." Claude cut in before Dimitri could speak further, shaking his head in disappointment. "Clearly you have learned nothing from our conversation."

"The horse is a staple in all the armies across Fódlan and has been a long and honored tradition-" Dimitri's attempt to retaliate was once again cut short.

"There are literally hundred of thousands of animals to choose from and you go with one that has already been done." Claude threw up his hands in mock defeat. "You could have chosen grasshoppers that communicate enemy coordinates or spiders that would sneak in and poison your opponents. You could have chosen a goddess-damned Kraken that would devour entire fleets of ships and you chose the horse." Dimitri chose not to respond, silently sulking. Claude laughed slightly before relenting his assault on the future king. "Well at least you didn't choose your house animal, there would have been no creativity in it. That would have just been embarrassing, right Edelgard?" After a few moments of silence the duo looked to the white-haired girl. Edelgard had suddenly found the bookshelves very fascinating, her head turned away from them. However even with the angle and dim lighting, it was impossible for them to miss the light dusting of pink on her cheeks.

"You chose Eagles?" Dmitri asked in disbelief. His statement caused the princess to send him a look.

"So, what if I did?" Edelgard's attempt to defend her choice would have been better if it hadn't come out as a little more than a mutter. At their continued silence, Edelgard spoke again. "It's a legitimate choice and I thought I would honor our class by choosing eagles. Besides our teacher has a hawk, so it thought it was practically the same." Edelgard face only grew redder when both of her classmates struggled to contain their laughter. "If you two keep this up, I won't help with your assignments." That was sufficient enough to quiet them.

"I believe we have gotten completely off track," Dimitri announced clearing his throat. "Shall we return to the task at hand?" Edelgard gave a curt nod while Claude gave a thumbs up. The trio returned to their work, and Dimitri's mind quickly shifted from animals to empires. Still he couldn't stop the single thought that echoed in the back of his mind. What would it be like to have Byleth as a teacher?

-Ω-

Byleth stared at the papers on his desk with distaste. Rationally, he knew that because he assigned the paper, he was also in charge of grading it, but it didn't mean he particularly enjoyed the activity. Still he had made the commitment to be a teacher and grumbling would get him nowhere. He picked up another paper and began to grade. Byleth had decided that he would not grade on the animal his student had picked, as that would be contrary to the reason he assigned the paper in the first place. However, he was free to critic his students on how well that had thought through their choices. Not only on their potential benefits but also on their disadvantages.

Still he had not expected such… diversity among his student's choices. Some had been very tactical, like Hubert, who had chosen canines for their excellent sense of smell as well as their hearing. Their tracking ability would be leagues above humans and their speed allowed them to quick pursue and eliminate a target. On the other hand, some students had gone for raw destructive power. Casper, in particular, had written his report on an entire herd of buffalo. He had even written that they were perfect because they were like a battalion of knights that didn't need riders.

Of course, there were some reports that seemingly came out of nowhere. Dorothea had chosen frogs that would 'lull the enemy to sleep,' which was unique but still a bit farfetched. The most oddball report was Bernadetta's who hadn't even chosen an animal. She stated that she would be too nervous to handle one and that carnivorous plants would suit her better. He had needed to massage his temples for a few minutes before he had graded that one. Ever enjoying his frustrations, Sothis had been beside him the entire time, laughed manically.

"I cannot fathom why you are acting like such a child. You are simply reaping the seeds of which you sowed." She declared. "Really, I don't see why you have any reason to complain. You left the assignment wide open so it is only natural some students would bend the parameters of their assignment."

"I realize that Sothis but limiting them would have only harmed their growth. Besides, this is as much as a lesson for them as it is for me." The report held so much more information than animals and their uses in battle, the report held information about the students themselves. As observant as Byleth was he still missed details. Furthermore, many students hid away their own quirks, trying to put up a front when they spoke with him. However, these became apparent in their writing. Some he already knew, like Bernadetta's fear of interacting, or Dorothea love of song and music. Others he could piece together like Petra incredible love for her homeland or Linhardt's sharp mind under his lazy exterior. Ferdinand's yearning for the crown, Caspar's brashness on the battlefield and Hubert's cautiousness, while hidden, bled through the words and into Byleth's mind.

It was an enlightening experience and Byleth committed all he could to memory, so he could teach his students the best he could. However, the last report gave him pause. Edelgard's essay was carefully blank of emotion. She was one of the few students that he could not pick up anything from. It was like a barrier had been put in place, one that allowed nothing to pass. Her paper was much the same, detailing the advantages of using eagles on the battlefield. It was a perfect report, detailing the expected costs of raising and keeping the animal. Still it held little in way of her true self and did little to teach Byleth more than he already knew. It was only at the final sentence did Byleth find that the barrier had cracked, if only a little. It was there that the future empress had written:

'If nothing else, eagles would be excellent at eliminating rats.'

-Ω-

Give a favorite, follow or review if you enjoyed the chapter.

If you have any questions or comments feel free to leave a review or send me a private message. I will answer them as soon as I can.


End file.
